Perfect
by Myrthe
Summary: ONESHOT Charlie looks at an old picture of him and his father and thinks of his conversation with him.


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to our beloved J.k. Rowling. The song belongs to Simple Plan and is called Perfect.  
**Note: **I'm actually not that into CharlieHarry fanfics, but I read one a few days back and it was so sweet! And then I heard this song and it just sort of made itself. I know, it sounds a bit rubbish, but it is the truth! I hope you will like it! Have fun!

_**

* * *

Perfect**_

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time_

_doing things I wanna do?  
'But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
_

Charlie sighed; he looked at on old picture of his dad and him. They looked both so happy. Yes, his father tried to look happy for him, when he told that he was moving to Romania. After all, it was always Charlie his dream to work with dragons. Arthur Weasley had always totally different ideas for his second eldest son. He wanted him to work at the ministry. Arthur never said it, but Charlie knew that his father disapproved the way his son was leading his life. Charlie knew that his father disapproved what he loved to do.

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

Charlie did everything within his power to make his father proud of him again. He did everything he could, but his father just never was proud of him. He was almost there; he almost was so far that his father could be proud at him again. He was promoted to the second biggest boss at the reservation. That should have made his father proud. He was an important man. That was what his father always wanted, but he had also other news.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing last forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
And now it's too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
_

Oh, of course Charlie knew that things would never be like they used to be. They had lost the relationship they used to have at the moment he moved to Romania, but he always kept hoping that it would change back. That his father would see that he didn't really change and that what he did made him happy. Arthur didn't saw it, he only saw a son who didn't listen to his father and Charlie was sorry for him that he couldn't be the perfect. He hated it, but it was the truth. Charlie Weasley wasn't perfect.

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore_

Thinking about the time that he and his father were close hurt him so much. He always looked up to his dad. Arthur was always his big hero; he always knew what to do and always made the right decisions. Arthur had showed Charlie how to live. He did a lot with his two eldest sons and now it seemed like Arthur didn't care that he couldn't spend his days with his second eldest son. Charlie had the feeling like his father actually was glad he couldn't.

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright  
_

He really did his best to show his father that he was worth being a Weasley, that there was a reason to be proud at him. His father never saw the reasons. He only saw the bad things his son had done. Charlie couldn't understand. Why did his father hate him so much? Not that anyone else saw it, but Charlie saw it. It was in his father's eyes. He could see the disapproval all over his body. And he hated it, he couldn't stand a new fight.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing last forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
And now it's too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

The moment he stepped out of the office in the Burrow he knew that they had lost it all. This fight had taken away all the hope to be ever again the son his father could be proud at. His father hated him, because of who he was. Like it was his fault he was like that. It didn't matter to him, but it did matter on the moment his father started to yell at him. A tear walked down over his cheek when he laid the photo in a box. He couldn't be perfect, but he had to close this.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
'Cuz you don't understand_

His father could never take back what he had said to him. Charlie could never forgive him for what his father had said to him. He hated that his father had turn his back to him. He couldn't believe it was that hard just to talk to him, he couldn't believe that his father couldn't understand him.

"Are you all right?" A voice asked from behind him, the voice of his lover.

"He said that I wasn't worth being a Weasley. That he never wanted to see me again, I was dirt. That I was a whore."

"You are not! Do you hear me? You are the best, nicest and the most decent man I ever have known and he should be proud to have you as a son." His lover said. He felt the arm of his lover go around his waist. Charlie turned around and looked in the face of his lover.

"I love you, Charlie. And I don't care or your father approves it or not. I don't give a damn about it. I will always love and I will never see you like that." His lover kissed him deeply. Soon Charlie forgot his father and only thought about him and his lover.

"I love you too Harry."

* * *

I hope you liked it, can I have a review? Please? -Looks with big puppy eyes-

XXX


End file.
